Barney's 1, 2, 3, Imagine with Me! (1991, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's 1, 2, 3, Imagine with Me! is a Custom Barney Live on Stage Show that was originally toured in the Unitited States, Canada, and United Kingdom from December 6, 1996 to June 21, 1998. This Barney Live on Stage Show was released on home video on VHS June 23, 1998 from "Lyrick Studios", and released on DVD on August 19, 2003. And It was toured in Asia from September 2003 to July 2007, Mexico from May 2006 - March 2007, and in Brazil from July 2007 - June 2010. In 2007-2008, "Barney's Let's Imagine Live" is a semi-remake of this. Plot Barney and his friends go some places to imagine things including an airplane, a kite, the sun, the flowers, the green that grows grass, the jungle safari zoo, under the sea, a sailing ship's boat, a city bus, the musical marching band, the rock-n-roll music room, happy dancers, magical ballet dancers, dancing teddy bears, a firetruck, outer space with the spaceship, astronaut robots, and little stars, a train, the kitchen with food including pumpernickle bread, cookies, and lemdrops and gumdrops, and the colorful balloon machine to help plan a big party celebration with some help of the audience. Cast (in order of appearence) *Barney *Hannah *Carlos *Jason *Stephen *Julie *Kim *Tosha *Chip *Baby Bop *BJ Audience (for watching the show) *Parents *Kids *Grandparents *Aunts *Uncles Songs #Barney Theme Song (Short Version) #The More We Work Together #Let's Play Together #The Baby Bop Hop #BJ's Song #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #My Kite #Mister Sun #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Set Firework In The Deep #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / I'd Love to Sail) #Sailing Over the Ocean #The Wheels on the Bus #The Bus Song #If All the Raindrops #The Marching Song #Oh When We March #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Dino Dance #Colors All Around #A Rock N Roll Star #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancing #Better Fire Than Rain Today #Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle, Dance #Me and My Teddy #Feel Firework In The Deep #Hurry, Hurry, Drive The Firetruck! #Here Comes the Firetruck #The Rocket Song #Way Up in Outer Space #We' Are Little Robots #Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star #Down By The Station #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Make the Bread #Pumpernickle #The Cookie Song #If All The Raindrops (Reprise) #Gonna Have a Party #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #I Love You End Credit Music (for the home video) #Way Up in Outer Space #Down By The Station #The Marching Song #Make the Bread Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in the live on stage show was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The musical arrangements used in this live on stage show were silimar to the ones from "Season 4". *Season 4's I Love You uses Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 3", except they are mixed with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's 1996 voices, and kids' vocals from "Season 4". *Production for this live on stage show took between October 12 to October 15, 1996 before its tour two months later. Touring Date Schedules at the Live Show Theaters Original Tour in the Unitied States, Canada, and the Unitied Kingdom (1996 - 1998) *9:00 am - 10:30 am Asia Tour in Asia (2003-2007) *10:00 am - 11:30 am Mexico Tour in Mexico, South America (2006 - 2007) *9:30 am - 11:00 am Brazil Tour in Brazil, South America (2007 - 2010) *11:00 am - 12:30 pm